A Quinntana Story
by KatieMacLove
Summary: QW14! This is my first Quinntana Week. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am! It will be funny, it will be fluffy, and it will be dirty. Stick with me to see what happens! Ideas are welcome and reviews are always motivation! -Kay :)
1. A Name with a Side of B

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh* . I might be a few days late in my updating because of the upcoming storm to Alabama.**

**Today's Theme! Quinntana Begins. Setting: Diner where Santana works and Quinn just wants to know her name! **

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome! **

**~Kay :)**

* * *

"Hey, what can I get cha?" A feisty Latina walks towards to booth, stopping as she clicks her pen and flicks open a new tab. I scan over her features and am surprised at the captivating beautify I've never seen in another woman before. Her long, raven locks curl, accenting her high cheek bones. Full lips and perfectly plucked eyebrows entice me. I don't know if it's because I'm gay or because she's just hot, but something makes me want to know and be near her.

"Don't I get a name?" I ask with a smile. She raises an unimpressed brow and pops her gum. I try again. "I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you… Or halfway meet because I still don't know your name. May you please tell me who you are?" I blink multiple times with an all-American smile.

"You can tell me your order." She says with boredom sided with hint of bite in her voice.

"Okay, maybe next time," I pick up the menu filled with sticky finger prints and ketchup. "Uuuummmmmmmmmmm. I don't know." I look up at her with wide, playful eyes. She lets out a heavy sigh and shifts to her right foot. "What do you like to eat here?"

"Are you asking if you want something that's been in the freezer for five years or if you want slimy eggs and greasy bacon so they can clog your arteries?" my eyes light up at the sound of bacon.

"Ooh! Bacon sounds good! Thank you, Nameless! I would like to order the BLT, minus the LT and extra B, please."

She narrows her eyes and looks at me with her hands on her hip as she leans against the booth. "So you just want a bacon sandwich?"

"Yes. But it sounded so much better the way I said it, don't cha think?" I grin at her as she takes my menu while rolling her eyes.

I saw a gleam in her eye and the smallest of quirks to her lips. She may not know it, but Fabrays go after what they want for however long it takes. I'll get her name one day and it may seem a little too sure on my part, but she'll have my name to her own one day as well.

* * *

I walk in every afternoon determined to get her name. I sit in the same booth each time and try to make small talk with her over my BLT minus the LT extra B. She always rolls her eyes, but I know she's trying not to smile. My Fabray charm is getting through to her!

* * *

It's Friday when I walk in and see her conversing with a guy with overly gelled hair and a bow tie added to his uniform. I look at my menu for a few minutes until someone walks over.

It's the boy with the gel. How and I going to politely decline is service? "Hello, my name is Blaine. How may I help you today?"

"Hello, Blaine. You may help me by getting another waitress. Emphasis on the _tress_" I say in a sugar sweet voice. I think the smile made him a little confused on if I was being rude or not. Judging by the way his eyebrow furrows and his neck shots back like the little gay diva he is, he knows I don't know how to be too nice. I admit; it's a working progress.

"May I ask why?" He asks with a cocked head.

"I'm afraid your hair will fall in my food and I won't be able to tell the difference from bacon fat and your over-gel-soaked hair follicles."

"Alright, I'll get a waitress out for you as soon as possible." He gives me a tight smile as he walks off.

I really need to be nicer but people just make it hard as fuck.

I grab two straws and start making a beat to Boss Ass Bitch in my head. I'm humming under my breath when a short girl walks over to me and gives me a 100 megawatt smile. It's fake as fuck but so am I.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. How may I help you?" she grins. Ugh, they're making this really hard.

"Rachel… I need you to do me a favor." I let out a long sigh before I do my puppy dog eyes.

She looks skeptical, "Sure…"

"Great! I need you to get me that really hot Latina with the awesome rack to come over here so I can ask her a question. Can you do that?"

She looks over her shoulder towards my Latin goddess and turn back towards me, chewing on her lip.

"okay, but only because I am a true romantic. My girlfriend, Brittany, comes in here all the time meet her while I was applying for the job and ran into her in my haste to get here on time. I was late but, it was worth it. I'm sure you would get along great. She has amazing talent in the art of dance, music, and sex. Brit goes to NYU while I got to-"

I cut her off. "OKAY! Rachel! Go get her for me please! I don't want to know your life story, just hers. Okay?" She looks a little sad that I shouted at her and it makes me kinda feel bad that under that big nose, a pout is forming and it's fucking pitiful. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, just I'm really excited and nervous to talk to her. Your story was actually cute; I would love to meet Brittany someday." I give her a genuine smile.

She beams and giggles before moving those long ass tiny legs towards my girl. She gestures towards me and my angel looked towards me and I smile through my blush as getting caught looking at her ass. Angel rolls her eyes but I see a hint of a smile as she walks up towards me.

Clicking her pen and flicking new tab open, she shakes her head. "What did you want to heckle me about so long that you have to insult Warbler and Midget?"

"Who?"

"My coworkers" She rolls her eyes. I'm not sure if it was at me of her though.

I laugh and run my hand through my choppy blonde hair sheepishly. " I wanted to ask you a question."

"It's not about my name is it?" She raises her eyebrow.

"What?! Pssh! No! I wanted to ask about…. The PIE! What does pie taste like."

She looks at me like I've officially hit the wall. "How do you not know what pie taste like at a diner? Aren't they, like, generic?" She looks at me though narrowed eyes ad pursed lips.

"Well, what if I've never been in a diner? How would I know they're generic?"

"Jesus, Quinn! Just order your heart attack special and stop being difficult!" She says with a laugh. It's a gorgeous laugh.

"You should laugh and smile more. It's beautiful." I smile at her.

"My smile or my laugh?"

"Both." I answer without hesitance. She blushes and looks at the ceiling as though it would give her answers for some unknown question.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Angel?" She blushes again.

"Why do you want to know my name so much?"

"Because knowing your name is the first step to knowing everything about you. I don't know if I'm gay and I don't know if you're gay. But what I do know is that I feel a pull to you and I don't want to resist it. Knowing your name could be the beginning of something beautiful. I want for someone to say your name and my heart nearly jump out my chest while butterflies tackle my inside."

She smiles at me with a gleam in her eye and leans against the booth. "My name is Santana. Santana Lopez."

I beam, "I'm Quinn Fabray. Nice to officially meet you." She laughs.

"Nice to meet you too, Dork. I have to get back to work. Give me fifteen minutes until I get off. We can talk then." She turns to walk away and I gently grab her wrist.

"Santana?"

"Yes, Quinn?" she asks with a slight smile and a shake of her head.

"I want a BLT, minus the LT. Extra B."


	2. Stinky Love

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh* . I might be a few days late in my updating because of the upcoming storm to Alabama.**

**Today's Theme! Fluff! Setting: Santana and Quinn babysit Quinn's niece, Lilly! **

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome!**

**~Kay :)**

* * *

"Santana!" I yell. I swear I'm dating a barbarian.

"Quinn! I can't do this!" She holds the diaper out and starts hacking and rasping for breath, gagging every time she inhales shit smell. "Why is there so much shit coming out of such a tiny asshole?!"

I can't help but laugh at the big bad Santana Lopez brought down to her knees by a diaper… literally.

"Come on, Pumpkin-Pie, she doesn't know any better and she can't help it! Just wipe her tooshie and put some powder and a new diaper on. It's not rocket science." I say from the other side of the room.

"Why can't you help me instead of standing there?!" She fumes, holding her stomach. "Damn it, Quinn! Stop laughing! This is not funny!"

"I AM helping you! I told you what to do!" I laugh. She growls and tries to threaten me by cutting me off. Like she can go more than a few days without some ass.

"Why are you over there then, huh? Why the fuck can't you clean this shit up?" She pokes the baby's ass.

"Because, this is the future of us being parents, San," I walk up and wrap my hands around her waist. "I want us to be parents together. When I see you changing Lilly, I see you changing our kids. I thought you wanted to be parents with me, Baby. Why can't you just change the diaper?" I pout as I kiss her shoulder.

She sighs heavily as she put way too much powder on Lilly. "Q, don't try to guilt trip me. You and I both know I want to be a mother with you. I just didn't know they would smell so bad. I promise you if our kid isn't so smelly, I'll change the diapers. "

"San! Be serious!" I laugh and smack her arm. She giggles while scrunching her nose. She grins that smile I love, making her dimples show and me swoon. Its times like this I want to freeze and store so I can remember them forever.

"It's true! I can't handle that every day! Okay, how about I make you a deal?" She puts the dirty diaper in the trash and motions for me to pick Lilly up so she can go wash her hand. "_I'll_ carry our first born and _you_ change the stinky diapers."

"Tana, that's awful of you!" I laugh. Lilly giggles and shows her gummy smile while reaching out for Santana. "See! Even Lilly agrees with me. Don't you, Lilly?" I laugh while tickling her stomach and Santana reaches for her.

She holds Lilly to her chest away from me and dramatically says, "Lilly, don't listen to the Ice Queen. She's full of false statements and bad blueberry muffins."

"Well thanks, Santana! You really know how to make a girl swoon." I deadpan. She laughs and makes the baby high five her with her other hand. Sitting on the couch, she holds Lilly above her head.

"That's right, Lilly. Aunty Tana still gots it! I'll teach you and you'll have the whole school at your feet, baby girl!" Lilly just laughs and grabs at Santana's face. The door opens and we all look over.

"Hey guys! There's momommy's girl!" Frannie walks over and kisses her head while she puts her purse down and sits on the opposite couch. "How was she?"

"Santana or the baby?" I ask. Frannie laughs while Santana pouts and hides her face in Lilly's belly. "Baby, I was just kidding."

She sends a playful glare towards me and Frannie, "You're lucky a baby is in the room and I can't curse your white ass out!"

"Santana, that makes no sense! You just cursed at me! And it hasn't stopped you before!"

"Santana! Must you be so vulgar?" Frannie asks while laughing and shaking her head. Tana just smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

"Aww, my big baby just can't help it!" I say in a baby voice. She laughs and leans over for a kiss. We share a few pecks before Lilly plants a wet one right in the middle of us making all of us laugh.

"You girls are going to be great parents." Frannie says with a content sight.

Santana looks over at me with a small, content smile and holds my hand.

"I can't wait."

**A/N: ****I'm not sure if this is as much comfort as most stories apply, but I would need comfort if I had to change a diaper. And I like fluff more. It's storming too much outside for me to think sad thoughts... lol**


	3. Moving Boxes

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh* . I might be a few days late in my updating because of the upcoming storm to Alabama.**

**Today's Theme! Meet the Family! Setting: Santana unexpectedly meets Quinn's family after getting caught getting her "mack on" by Quinn's father**

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome!**

**~Kay :)**

* * *

"Mmm, Quinn, Baby. You're parents are probably looking through the blinds trying to see if we're here." I say as Quinn runs her hand dangerously close to my heat. I need to stop this before I take her right here in the car.

"Baby, my parents aren't like that." She insists as she moves up my dress and rubs my center. She nibbles my ear and bits my sweet spot. _Damn, she's going to kill me!_

"Fuck! Baby, seriously I think I just saw your curtain move." I say as I nip her collarbone and palm her breast.

"Then close your eyes." I do just that as I throw my head back while she sucks my neck, giving her more access.

"Don't leave a fucking hickey, Quinn! We're in you fucking parents' driveway!" I hiss.

"Okay, no marks. I get it, shut up and let me fuck you." She growls. I'm mad she told me to shut up but I do nothing but gasp while I grab a fistful of short strands and yank her mouth to mines. I'm so fucking close when a knock on the window scares the living fuck out of both of us. I look up to see a blonde man, early fifties and a scowl.

Wait… blonde hair… fifties… scowl… Quinn's dad! I push her off of me in a hurry and practically throw the door open and almost fall out in my haste to get off of his daughter. "Mr. Fabray! Sir! It's a pleasure to meet you. You've raised a wonderful daughter, Sir!" I straighten my dress and hair. I can't bring myself to look him in the eye so I look right above his nose while I try to rid myself of the flushed appearance.

"Daddy!" Quinn comes out the car and looks awkwardly between the three of us. "Santana was just dropping me off from our date." She says while she gives him a hug.

"Glad you're home before curfew, Quinnie." He hugs her while scowling in my direction the whole time.

You know the saying starting off on the wrong foot? Well, I started on the wrong fucking foot, knee, hipbone, and body.

"Okay. Well Tana was just about to go home." She pulls me into a quick hug and I start to get back in my car when her dad calls my name.

"Yes, Mr. Fabray?" I gulp. He gives me and Quinn a one over before squaring his shoulders.

"Why don't you come inside for a quick box of juice or something?" He says before walking in the house.

"Quinn! What the _fuck?!_ What happened to 'My parents aren't like that', fucker? Huh?" I hiss why smacking her arm.

"Calm down, woman!" She laughs. "It's no biggie. He probably wants mom to meet you or something."

"Quinn! He is about to fucking _eat _me!"

"Don't be such a big baby. I thought you were from Lima Heights? Thug life, Mami." She laughs and winks before walking into the house.

"You know my dad is a goddamned doctor, _Quinnie_!" I huff and follow her laughter.

I walk into the house and am met with an older Quinn who I assume to be Judy. She rushes towards me with her apron on and give me a bone crushing hug. "Oh, sweet Lord! You must be Santana?" She smiles.

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray." I give her a small smile and an awkward pat on the back.

"None of this Mrs. Fabray stuff, dear! Call me Judy!" She says with a shit eating grin, looking between Quinn and I.

"Yes, Mrs. Judy."

She gives a hearty laugh and looks at Quinn. "I like her, Quinnie! She's a catch! Has a nice set of cheek bones and a firm tooshie!" She grins.

Quinn looks about as red as I feel as she rubs the back of her neck. "Mom, Dad… As you already know, this is Santana. My girlfriend…"

Judy squeals and pulls us both into a hug. "I'm so glad to hear you say that word! " She lets us go bug hold onto one on my hands and pats it. "Santana, the way she talks about you is as if Jesus came back! I swear, its Santana this and Santana that! Santana looked so hot in that new dress. Oh, here's my favorite! 'I wonder if I should call Santana. No I just text her. But I want to-"

"MOM!" Quinn cuts her mom, looking completely mortified while I stand there speechless and trying not to laugh for Quinn's benefit. "Can we just sit down and be normal?"

Judy chuckles and ruffles Quinn's choppy hair. "Okay, Kiddo, let's go see what your daddy has to ask." She sits us down on the couch opposite of Mr. Fabray. He takes a sip of his beer and presses mute on the football game playing on the TV.

I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it. "Judy, you want to know what I saw these two girls doing." He asks his wife. "I saw Santana defiling my daughter. My Quinnie! My little Lucy Quinn who just learned how to ride a bike." He stand up and begins to pace.

"Russell, cool off and sit down." Judy says calmly, arching her eyebrow the same way Quinn does.

"Do you know how I feel to see my little girl being felt up on by a girl I've never met? Judy, how do you feel?"

Judy looks contemplative for a second then shrugs with a small smile. "It's nothing to be surprised about, honey. I mean I've heard something coming out of Quinn's room a few times. She's growing up , Russell."

Mr. Fabray turns around and glares at the both of us. "Are you going to tell me the reason behind these noises, girls?"

My mouth flaps open but no sound comes out so I'm stuck looking like a fish. Luckily, Quinn steps in.

"I, uh, was rearranging my room a few times and I needed Tana's help… to move-um- stuff…" She ends with wide eyes looking between her mom and Dad.

"So that explains the screams?" Her mom smirks. She fucking _smirks_ at me!

"WHAT?!" "MOM?!" The other Fabrays shout. Judy just chuckles as Russell turns to me.

"… I was moving boxes and I pulled a back muscle… so I yelled…" Judy raises another goddamned eyebrow. "So then I got up and stubbed my toe… so I yelled. Ahhhhh!" I end with an over dramatic scream and fall with the Fabrays looking at me like I was crazy as I did a horrible reenactment or what never happened.

Russell rubs his temples and sighs he leans into Judy for support. "Well, I know you're sexually active, I just didn't want to believe it. Just don't move anymore boxes when we're home." He stands and motions for us to do the same. He looks me square in the eye and says, "If you fuck with my daughter in a way she doesn't want, I will kill you and your ghosts."

I almost shit myself.

He then pats me on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Santana."

Judy slaps him on the arm and tells him to stop as she comes up to me and gives me another hug. "I'm glad Quinn has you, Santana. Don't hurt her and don't let her hurt you. Oh and Santana, don't move too many boxes yet; I'm not ready for grandchildren." She swats my butt, winks and walks away with her husband.

Quinn walks to my petrified form and pulls me into her embrace. It's when she gently kisses me and tells me she loves me that I am able to half form words.

"But… bu-bu-but, I'm… I have a…"

"I know, baby… I know…"


	4. Kallie, Stop!

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh***

**Today's Theme! Future Quinntana! Setting: Told from their son's P.O.V, Santana and Quinn teach their daughter how to drive**

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome!**

**~Kay :)**

* * *

"KALLIE! STOP THIS FUCKING CAR!" Mom yells at my sister. I struggle not to laugh at Kallie looking like she's about to burst into tears with her knuckles white as she grips the steering wheel. Mom looks like she's about to faint or explode with rage she hangs on to the handle at the top of the car so hard her knuckles turn white.

"Mom! I'm trying! Stop yelling at me!" Kallie hiccups as she makes another turn onto the curb.

"Well I'm trying to live! Stop trying to kill us!" Mom fumes as her face turns pale while Kallie slams onto the brakes as the light turns yellow.

"Santana, stop yelling and Kallie, please, _please, _be careful!" Mama says as she sits here in the backseat with me, praying and clinging onto her seat belt with her face flushed beet red.

I fail to keep my laughter in check as I see a lone tear trek down Kallie's face. Mom turns around and glares at me. "You think this is funny, Alex? Huh?" I try to stifle my laughter but it's not working.

"So you're just going to sit there laughing while this demon child I pushed out for fourteen hours is trying to kill us?!" At this, I hear Mama snicker. "Oh? You too, Quinn?"

"I'm so sorry, I di-"

"I don't want to hear it, Quinn! You know what?" Mom gets out the car in the middle of the street while we sit here at the light and walks around to Mama's side of the car and yanks the door open. "Get the fuck out!" She points her finger from Mama to the road.

"_What?!" _Mama looks around the street as horns start honking for us to go.

"You heard me, Quinn! Get out the car! Since you think this is so funny, sit in the front seat and watch your life flash in front of you while I fucking _laugh_ at it!" Mom looks positively furious and Mama is smiling behind her confusion but goes upfront to sit beside a silently crying Kallie without any further questions.

Kallie doesn't start by taking her foot off the brake first, she presses on the gas and flies off before Mom has the chance to put her seat belt on. I'm dying with laughter as Mom lets out a ridiculously sharp and girly scream and starts cursing us out in Spanish.

"What the hell?! Kallie?!" Mama yells as she checks on us in the back. "David Alexander Fabray-Lopez, stop laughing! Santana, get out of fetal position." She turns back towards the front only to yell in surprise. "STOP! THAT'S A DOG!"

At this point, Mom and Kallie are sobbing. My sister pulls the minivan over and we end up on top of half the side walk. She puts her face in her hands, Mom is babbling about seeing the lights flashing before her eyes as they both sob while Mama runs to check on the dog.

We stay like this for five minutes and my laughter comes out in wheezes and tears are streaming down my face. I'll need my inhaler soon.

Mom comes back into the car and gives out instructions. "Kallie, sit in the back with your mother and wipe your face. Alex, you drive because none of us are in the condition to do so right now. As a matter of fact, drive us to my office so I can get the heart monitor. I think my chest is palpitating and your mother is in shock."

I help Kallie to where I was sitting and get in the car and ease us off the curb once I make sure Mom is sitting up straight with her seat belt on.

"Kallie?" I call.

"What, Alex? Are you going to brag about how you got your license?" She glares at me with puffy red eyes.

"No," I laugh. "I just wanted to tell you that you have a line of snot running down your face." I laugh at her horrified face and continue.

"Also, never drive with Aunt Rachel in the car again. She's passed out."


	5. A Broken Ass

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh***

**Today's Theme! AU Quinntana! Setting: Working at Schuester and Sylvester's assistant Santana Lopez gets hit by a car. ****Santana's P.O.V.**

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**~Kay :)**

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you later, Santana!" Vicky yells as we split off in the parking lot.

"Try to get laid tonight!" I yell! She flips me off and I laugh and wave. "Love you, Vic!" Today has been a long but good day. Now all I need is a hot bubble bath and a glass of wine…. Okay, maybe a bottle of wine.

I click my keys to find my car and out of nowhere, a big ass SUV backs into me with the bumper ramming into my stomach, landing my on my ass. The car stops and I'm rolling on the ground in exaggerated pain because I'm nothing but an assistant and I don't get paid that well. Hopefully it's one of the assholes of the building and I can sue the shit out of this man.

"MY ASS! MY ASS! YOU BROKE MY ASS!"

Unfortunately, the driver just sits there for a full minute and I stop rolling around but keep the tears rolling while wondering if he's contemplating finishing the job of running me over or if he doesn't understand what just happened. Slowly- and I mean fucking slow- the driver opens the door and sticks out a head of blonde curls. Turns out it's a woman. More sympathy points if it's a male judge.

I start rolling on my stomach and clutch my booty cheeks. "Ohhh, my God! I wonder if I'm still pregnant! I doubt I'll be able to shit again!" I whimper when I feel a tentative shadow loom over me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I HIT YOU!" A woman yells in a husky voice. _No shit, Sherlock. _

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" I yell, not knowing what else to say. I look up at her and am so shocked at the beauty, I stop rolling for a few second. She has long blonde hair flows out her beanie, accenting her perfect cheekbones and facial structure. She wears a blue sundress that's painted on to her curves and she has an air to her that makes her seem sexy without even trying. Her worried and panicked expression is so cute. I should get up and say hi.

'_Wait! I need money!'_ Snixx, my alter ego, reminds me. I start to sob and feel around my body and start saying a prayer, knowing full well that I haven't prayed since I was twelve. "Father God, please let me live to see my Abuela before she dies on her cancer bed. Lord, allow me to see my children grow to be good men in society. Allow the opportunity to teach my kids to drive and not deprive anyone the chance of shitting again, Lord. In your name, Amen."

I keep my eyes closed as I hear her whimpering and pacing around. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm a photographer here, I work on the sixth floor under Ms. Sylvester."

"Well take a picture of this, bitch!Twitter update!" She glares at me before she lets out a broken sob. I feel bad, but I have to keep going. " Schuster and Sylvester's employee can't go to work because of broken ass due to malicious attack as photographer runs over Santana Lopez while the victim was unaware. Employers think this was a plotted attack against the company. Poor Santana Lopez just happened to be in the middle of the crossfire."

She goes pale, then red, and pale again as I continue. I'm seriously worried about her blood circulation. "Please don't tell me you're high up in this building. I just finished art school and I'm trying to apply to the paper as a photographer! I'm barely even an intern! I don't even work here yet! I can't pay for a _new ass!_" She rambles hysterically.

'_She's broke... Abort mission.' Snixx sighs. _

I frown and let out a heavy sighs and get to my feet and dust myself off. The blonde looks at me in wonder and confusion written all over her puffy, red-eyed face. "What the hell?! Why are you standing, your ass is broken!" She turns me around and feels all over my ass.

"Not that I don't enjoy this- and I'm guessing you do too-, but it's not broken. I was hoping you were one of the assholes in the building with money so I could sue you so bad you have to eat Ramen until you're ninety But you probably already do since you're broke so it's no point of exaggerating the truth." I tell her.

She stops mid-grope and her hand is squeezing piece of my butt so I swat her hand away with a chuckle. She has her mouth gaping open dry tear tracks on her cheeks. "So you're not important?"

"I would like to think I am but I guess not now! Thanks for boosting my confidence." I say dryly.

"You don't have kids and you're not pregnant either?" She asks with a confused and hopeful pout.

"Not unless my ex grew a dick." I smirk.

At this, she looks at me for a moment until it dawns on her. She shakes her head and chuckles. "We should start over." She sticks her hand out. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm twenty-two years old, just graduated with an art degree from NYU, and I just hit you with my car. Nice to meet you."

In spite of myself, I laugh and shake her hand. "I'm Santana Lopez; I have a business degree from NYU and am a twenty-two year old, non-important assistant to one of the biggest dicks at Schuester, got hit by you, and am single."

She beams the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and lets out an adorable laugh. "Well, Santana, I think I should make it up to you. How about we swap numbers and I can take you out for a beer or something sometime soon?"

I smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing a story from this for the free day. What do you think? :/**


	6. Merry Christmas

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh* **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've been crazy sick and I feel like shit when I'm sick so I pretty much do nothing... Anyway, I'll try to get the last theme by tomorrow. So this one from today is from yesterday... enjoy. **

**Today's Theme! Holiday Quinntana! Setting: Santana gets Quinn a Christmas present. **

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome!**

* * *

"Welcome to Pleasures, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." I say as I walk further into the store.

"What's her style?"

"Well she's a little up tight when the family comes to town and I'm hoping this will make her feel better and loosen up." I smirk. She redhead smiles back and tells me to follow her. She shows me the perfect thing Quinn needs.

"That's exactly what I had in mind! I'll take two." I say excitedly.

I pay for my purchases and drive back home so I can wrap the gift.

_This is going to be a great holiday._

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Bitch." Santana smirks as she throws a wrapped package onto of my desk.

I look up at my girlfriend in confusion because it's not Christmas yet. "What?"

"I'm your secret Santa." She shrugs like it's obvious.

"Oh…" I'm a little hurt that she had to get me a gift instead of trying.

"Just kidding, babe. I got it for you because I love you," She wraps me into her arms and kisses my ear. "I want to give you something to make you happy," She licks my jaw causing me to shiver. "I want to give you something to remember me by." I turn around so my front is to hers and take her lips with mine.

"I love you too, baby" I smile as I toy with her baby hair on the back of her neck.

"Yeah?" She grins, "How much?"

"I don't know if I can tell you," I grin coyly. "But I can show you."

She groans, "I like that." She squeezes my ass. I groan and reluctantly I put a stop to it before we get too heated in school. It wouldn't have been the first time and it most certainly won't be the last.

"Tonight baby, I promise." I slap her ass before I turn to grab my stuff and the gift. "Thanks for the gift, Tana."

"Don't thank me now, thank me later. Wait until Christmas to open it, Fabray." She has that damn smirk on her face again.

"Darn you got me! I love you." I laugh and press my lips to hers on last time before I go home.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Quinnie! Time to open presents!" Mom calls up the stairs. The whole family is here so they want to open the gifts in front of the tree. I grab the gift Santana gave me and run down the stairs, tripping on the last step.

"Slow down, little one! The gifts won't be going anywhere!" Grandma Jean laughs.

"Hi, Grandma!" I give her a kiss on the cheek and sit down next to Frannie.

We all open our present's one person at a time. Everybody give their gifts to Grandpa first then Grandma, Granny Rose, Aunt Carol, Uncle Frank, Uncle Rob, Aunt Kathy, Aunt Robin, Mom, Dad, and a everybody else.

By the time it's my turn, adults have already open their gifts and are getting thirds on the dinner, the kids are playing with their toys, and only me and Frannie have to open our gifts. I get the usual clothes, money, shoes, gadgets, the new Galaxy, and now it's time to open Santana's gift. I open the wrapping paper and slide the box out.

"Frannie give me your keys. It's taped with duct tape." She hands me her keys and I cut the box open. My eyes widen at the content when I open it. Since she's right next to me, I didn't have time to close the box before she saw it. I let out a squeak as she and I blush beet red. Frannie's loud cackling alerts the others.

"What's so funny, Darling" Granny asks with a smile. I kick Frannie in the shin causing her to laugh even harder. "Quinn? That's the gift from your girlfriend, right?" I nod, "Well what's in it."

My eyes widen and all I can do is let loose another squeak. Mom and Dad look from me to Frannie before Mom gets up to come see what it is._ I can't let them see it! Especially Granny, she'll have a heart attack! _ I try to jump out the way but Frannie trips me and it goes flying out of the box in slow motion and lands across the room.

Everybody says there in shock as we look at a sparkling purple eight inch dick sitting in Grandpa Joe's peach pie.

Aunt Carol walks up to it and take it out and examines it and much to my mortification, she turns it on and it starts to rotate and vibrate causing the Santa hat on the tip to jingle."I have one; it does great to relive tension." At that, my mom takes it out of her hand and looks at the label.

"Oh! I have one in blue!" She says excitedly to Aunt Carol. She then looks at me, "She's right, you know. They're wonderful for relaxation! You should try a rabbit."

"What?!"

"Well Quinnie never limit your options! As you grow, so do your hormones. " Mom says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I can't say the same about men though, Quinn. Your uncle's seems to be deteriorating," She shakes her brown hair sadly. "It's a damn shame too. He used to could give this thing a run for its money."

"Or you know Santana might like one! But the say you go at it, imp surprised she had to give you one. Is that a new lesbian trend?"

"I think so, Judy, because I saw Phil watching a porno with just girls and they got this thing called a strap-on-

"STOP!" I yell as Frannie rolls around the floor in laughter. I can't get any redder and Granny looks like she's about to pass out and have a heart attack while Grandpa's continued eating his pie.

_I'm going to kill Santana._

I take the dildo and stuff it back into the box and run out the room. I throw open the front door and jump in my car.

* * *

"Hi, Quinn! I'm surprised to see you here. Come in!" Mrs. Lopez says with a smile when she opens the door.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas!" I say. I gesture the box saying I'm going to give Santana a gift.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn! Santana's in her room." She gives me a hug and a pat on the butt before I walk up stairs to Santana's room.

When I burst through the door, she looks up startled. Even when I'm angry, I still think she's sexy and adorable reading Harry Potter with her glasses on.

"What the hell, Quinn?" She asks while dog-earing the page.

"Don't what the hell me, San! What the fuck is this?!" I throw the box on her bed. She laughs and picks it up.

"So you like it?" She smirks. _Damn, that sexy smirk, I'm on a mission!_

"Yes- NO- I don't know but that's beside the point! Santana I was in a room full of family! My Granny could have had a heart attack!" I fume and cross my arms while I sit on her bed.

I feel her shift the bed as she wiggles closer to me and wraps her arms around me. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel nice. I thought you would like it." She says while planting soft kisses one my neck and jaw causing me to moan.

"Santana, I'm mad at you!" I say but she's stubborn and tries to reason with me.

"Baby, I bought a red one for me. I thought we could play together! I'd never intend to give your grandma a heart attack," She goes back to giving me kisses and starts massaging my breast. "I love you, Q."

I turn to face her and take her hungry lips in mine. Our kisses are full of passion and need as our hand explore each other's body. I straddle her and grind down into her heat as she bucks her hips. Her greedy hands travel down between our bodies and I pull away.

"Wait… baby, mmm… stop, stop… babe." I say in between kisses when her hand gets close to where I need them the be. What I'm about to do is worth it, but it's going to kill me...

"Why?" She looks at me in confusion.

"I'm giving you a sex ban. Three weeks." I say as I detangle myself from her.

"Baby I did it for you! I'm sorry; I just wanted to make you feel good." She says in a panicked voice.

"I know you had good intentions, but you're not off the hook. No sex, three weeks." I plant a kiss on her lips and get off the bed. She sits there with a baffled look on her face while she blinks repeatedly. I open her bedroom door and turn around to face her once more before I go home. "Merry Christmas, I love you, Tana."

She gets out of her frozen look and jump off the bed to follow me to my car. "Quinn! You're not serious are you?! It was a gift! I didn't mean for that to happen!" She cries helplessly.

"I'm serious, Santana. I hope this is a lesson learned." I get in my car and ignore her sobs as I drive off.

"QUINN! I have my period in three weeks!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that one isn't as good as the rest of em... my bones hurt. lol**


	7. Seriously?

**A/N: I don't own Glee. *Sad Sigh***

**Today's Theme! Free Day! Setting: Quinn's POV, small banter while Quinn is trying to sleep. fluffy**

**Please**** rate and review, mistakes are mine, ideas are welcome!**

**P.S. This was the last day of Quinntana week! It's been fun! Thanks, guys! **

**~Kay :)**

* * *

"Quinn." Santana whisper yells in my ear as she pokes me in my side. I grunt something and roll over.

"Quinn!" She pokes me again.

"Sleeping." I sigh and go back into my slumber.

"Quinn!" She kicks me wither cold feet.

"WHAT?!" I yell and sit up and turn the lamp on, blinking a few times.

She blinks at me and a weird look crosses her face.

"Well? What did you wake me up for?!"

"You farted."

"You woke me up because I _farted?_" I ask incredulously.

"It was loud and it scared me." She says haughty.

"I wouldn't have farted if you didn't cook tonight." I say as I turn over, cut the light off, and fluff my pillow to snuggle into it. She gasps and rolls over to turn the light back on. I let out a heavy sigh and turn to face her.

Her mouth is open and she looks positively insulted. Good.

"You think my cooking make you fart?"

"I'm saying if I haven't farted like that before I ate your cooking, it's probably not my fault."

"Are you saying I can't cook?"

"I'm not saying you can." I say before I give her a quick peck, flip my pillow, and cut off the light. She stays silent for a minute and just as I go back to sleep she slaps me with a pillow.

"What the hell, Quinn? You can't say shit like that and go back to sleep!" she hisses.

"Ouch! What the fuck do you want me to say, San? I'm trying to go to sleep." I grumble. She pokes me in the stomach.

"Do you think I need a new recipe?" she asks in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering? It's just us."

"Because, now answer my question!" She says, still whispering.

"I think you should just not try to cook chilly and let me go to sleep." I kiss her and cut the light off once again. I kiss her shoulder as I snuggle into her. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Okay. I love you too, Q. Night."


End file.
